


Mario and Sid's Night Out

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chipotle, Farting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Lemieux and Crosby (Mario & Sid) eat out at Chipotle for dinner, it later turning into a rather unforgettable experience!





	1. Chapter 1

"So, where do you want to eat today?" Sid asked.  
"Hmm. How about, umm," Mario gazed across the list of restaurants near their homes.  
"Someplace we've never been before, how about...aha! Chipoltle?"  
"Erm, ok?" Never, how hard Sid tried, had never heard Mario suggest such an...eccentric place for people like them! It was worth a shot.  
When they got there, the place was perfect. Not too busy, not too empty. A window booth stood out to them, as if it were saying:  
Hey, pick me! Pick meee...  
"Well, let's see here. How 'bout..." Sid looked over his menu like Mario did his computer earlier.  
"As for the main course, I will have a steak burrito, with pinto beans, sour cream, aand, cheese."  
"Interesting." Said Mario. "As for me, I'll have 2 chicken tacos, with black beans & queso."  
When they were ready, the tacos and burrito were the most breathtaking food the two had ever seen: a burrito overflowing with ingredients, and 2 corn tortillas chock full of grilled chicken breast, laden with black beans and melty queso, the stuff of dreams. Sid went first, for he won more cups in his career than Mario.  
"Mmm, soo, good! Mario, you should try yours!"  
"OK, why not?" Mario said, shot out of his imagination and back into reality, setting into arousal by the act of Sid eating his meal.  
"You're right, it is yummy, even yummier than I thought!" Mario said, trying to sound as excited as Sid was.  
"Mmmm, so, mmph, good!" It only took Sid a matter of 10 minutes to completely devour his burrito.  
"Damn, it sure didn't take you long to take that thing down!"  
"Makes me wonder, Mario, why didn't you touch yours since?"  
"It's, it's just because I didn't want 2 tacos exactly."  
"Oh please, let me." Crosby interrupted, snatching up Mario's untouched taco, ruthlessly feasting upon its corn-shelled, cheesy goodness. Contrary to Sid's ravenous eating habits, Mario just took his time, savoring every bite.  
Well, when it was time to go, Mario just had one thing to say to Sid:  
"Damn, you must've been hungry for someone who never ate as much around you-know-who!"  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"What 'I mean' is how unreal you were!"  
"How was I supposed to know?!"  
"Geez, relax. I'm not mad, I'm just...surprised."


	2. Back Home

We meet again at Sid's place.  
"Ahh. I'm just about to burst!" Said a bloated-bellied Sid Crosby.  
"Mind if I, um, rub your tummy?"  
"Why even ask?"  
Mario got enthralled by Sid's request, as he slid Sid's shirt just up enough for his belly to pop out, it letting out a *gurgle*.  
"Woah. Amazing. Can't believe you could fit that much in there!" Mario said as he curiously poked at The Kid's gut, it purring in response as it continued its work.  
"Uggh. Right there. Good boy, Mario, good boy." Sid moaned in pleasure, loving every last moment of his now arousing experience. It didn't stop there. Sid was feeling a little, um, queasy.  
"Oh, M-m-Mario, would you mind?" Crosby asked, tapping upon his ever-so-full midsection.  
"What else are friends for?" Mario proceeded with caution, for Sid was a rather delicate creature, with an even more delicate digestive system.  
"Ooh. It's coming." Sid winced. The gas from all the beans was finally building itself up in his tummy, and now it was ready to be released, whether Sid liked it or not.  
"Ohh, oww! Here it comes!"  
"Please, let me." Mario poked an index finger into the swollen belly, as deep as it would go, so deep that Sid moaned painfully. To that, Mario shushed it. A magnificent PRAAAP! spattered out of Sid, Lemieux instantly getting a deep whiff of the poot.  
"Mmm. Smells delicious. Care if I push a little more out of you?"  
"Please, allow me." Sid massaged himself, letting an even louder one escape.  
*FRAAAAP!*   
"They're the sweetest smelling ones I've ever smelled. How? Just how?"  
"Why don't you ask this?" Sid grabbed ahold of his calves, lifted his legs up high, and winced again as he shoved even harder.  
*Ka-FLURP!*  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Mario nodded. "Off with the pants."


	3. Ch.3

Both were now in Sid's bedroom, in bulging boxers, ready for some intense penguin-on-penguin action.  
"Woah, you're b-big. I'm scared" said Sid.  
"Aw, don't be scared. It's not that big. It's bigger."  
Sid's eyes flew open.  
"Mario, I'm too shy to start off. Would you mind-"  
"Of course!" Lemieux snagged a couple of his fingers on the waistband of Sid's, got a good grip, and off they went. Sid's cock, now fully erect at this point, got Mario's hand (that meaty, manly hand) wrapped around its throbbing, veiny length.  
"Now me." Sid barely made out. Going into Mario's pants was one thing, grabbing onto Le Magnifique's shaft was another.  
"Good, good. Now, stroke, gently first." Sid proceeded, feeling every last inch of magnifique manhood, in all its rock-hard, straight-as-an-arrow goodness.  
"I need to do a little something-something with your...thing."  
"You're more than welcome, my fellow teammate." Sid then got on his knees, Mario's member pointing right up, hands-free. To that, Sid said:  
"Damn, you really are hard."  
Mario sat there, confused on why Crosby wasn't following his order. He just didn't know where to start. His sex drive got the best of him, as his warm, moist mouth got itself just over the head, and that was as far as it could go, without Sid drooling over the meat.  
"Yummy, ain't it?"  
"Mmmm-hmmm." Sid continued slurping Mario's meat, precome dripping itself onto his tongue, him moaning even louder at it.  
"If I taste that good, it makes me wonder why you haven't gone even farther.  
"Oh, so good." Crosby went deeper, ignoring his gag reflex, demolishing the beginning of his esophagus.  
"Now, at my permission, you may go harder."  
Sid pumped, and pumped, and pumped. Mario wasn't too far from coming. Sid then did a little something out of the ordinary: he took the dick out of his mouth, placed his finger upon his glans, and took a little nip at the shaft. That did it.  
"Ughhh. I'm gonna-ugh!"  
Sid's mouth overflowed itself with The Magnificent's liquid seed, so he had no choice but to swallow.  
*gulp!*  
Mario glared seductively.  
"My turn!"


	4. Ch. 4

"For a change, your dick is pretty long and stiff...just the way I like 'em."  
Mario's mouth, even more warmer and meatier that Sid's (go figure), took a reluctant lick at the head, responding with a slurp!.  
"Wow. My god, Mario. You're better than I thought at this!"  
The mouth of Mario worked its wonder, covering every inch, like he supposedly covered every inch of The Igloo's ice. He continued his "dick tricks" (for lack of a better term), making Sid melt to an erotic puddle.  
"Oh, god, I need to-"  
"Shh. Relax. Take it all as it comes."  
Comes, he thought. Comes, like what I'm about to do. Oh, my, lord!  
"Mario, I'm going' to, to-"  
"Not just yet. Now, for the finishing touch."  
Mario did something out of his nature.  
Something bold.  
Something both ridiculous and hot at the same time.  
He reached for Crosby's behind, got up, spread The Kid's cheeks, and entered his hole, coming on contact.  
"My, MY, Mario, you feel so heavenly in my butt!"  
"Feels nice, don't it? Oh, um, I got one more thing." He bent himself over, motioning for Sid to go behind him, so he did. Mario let out the loudest, longest fart he ever had that night.


End file.
